


A New Kind of Animal

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, F/M, Possessive Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Torturer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does not like to share what he knows is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Animal

**Author's Note:**

> The part in italics after the lyrics and song name is a flashback to my version of "On the Head of a Pin," which I haven't posted anywhere yet except in Google Drive. Hope you like it! And thanks for the kudos on the last parts!

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
 _Who am I to disagree?_  
 _Travel the world and the seven seas_  
 _Everybody's looking for something_  
 _Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you_  
 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused_

“Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)” by Emily Browning

_"Do you really think this is gonna fix the both of you? Give you closure? That is sad. That's really sad. Sad, sad."_

_Dean approached Alastair as Aline walked over to the right side of the trap, eyes darting between Dean and Alastair. Dean watched him for a moment and stabbed him, a sizzling sound reaching Aline's ears as she gasped again. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and sent another small smirk. It was driving her wild and they both knew it. Aline was desperate to do the same to him, but she doubted she would be able to step out of the devil's trap without having to break it. That wouldn't be a good thing, she knew._

_"I carved the both of you into new animals. There is no going back."_

_"Maybe you're right. But now it's our turn to carve," Aline growled._

Aline awoke to the sound of metal colliding with wood. Her eyes shot open, and she looked around, noticing that she was cuffed to the headboard of a bed. Her orange shirt was gone. Thankfully, her bra was still on. The only light in the room was from the small lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. The light didn't spread very far, only giving a little bit of light. She could feel someone watching her, and she blushed, her heart pounding. The light from the lamp didn't spread very far, so the only thing she could see was a bit of the ceiling and a few inches away from the nightstand.

Just then, she heard slow footsteps heading toward the bed. It sank as more weight was added onto it. The brunette held her breath and looked away, sure that whoever (or whatever) was now sitting on the bed could hear her heart pound in her chest. She felt a familiar calloused hand grab her chin and gently turn her face toward his, letting her look into familiar hazel-green eyes. But those eyes were a darker shade than she had seen.

“D-Dean?” she stated, her voice coming out barely above a whisper.

He smiled gently and stroked her face with his thumb, causing her face to grow warm. His expression was soft, but there was an undertone of an emotion she couldn't identify hidden underneath his soft expression. He pulled something out of his pants pocket, and Aline gasped when she saw the silhouette of the item: a silver knife. “I've dreamed of this moment for a long time, and believe me, I got a few ideas,” he said, his voice dark.

She felt shivers run up and down her spine at that statement. “What's that supposed to mean?”

He placed the blade above her right breast, the brunette shivering at the coldness of it against her hot skin. He moved his face closer to her neck and kissed the crook of it, causing Aline to moan. He lifted his face up and nipped her earlobe slightly before moving back to her neck. She gasped as he gripped her side possessively, hard enough to bruise. He moved away from her, his gentle smile from before replaced with a wicked smirk. His eyes flashed black, causing her to freeze in shock before glaring at him.

“Where is he?”

“It is me, Ally.”

“That's a load of crap, and we both know it. Where's Dean?”

He leaned forward, moving his face closer to hers as his eyes returned to normal. “Look in my eyes and tell me that I'm lying.”

She looked him in the eye and looked for anything that gave away the fact that he was lying, that Dean was being possessed, but there wasn't anything that told her so in those dark hazel-green eyes of his. “Where's Sam then?”

“Still researching. He won't be back for a few hours, I can promise you that. Let's get started.”

He covered her mouth with his hand before digging the knife into her skin and making a deep scratch that they both knew would heal over time. Just enough to scar. Aline let out a scream that was muffled by his hand and clenched her fists as he carved, shutting her eyes tight. She could feel the tears escaping her eyes. This was exactly what she didn't want, why she went back to the Pit in the first place.

He did this seven more times before whispering in her ear, “Are you going to scream if I remove my hand?”

She shook her head rapidly before opening her eyes and looking at him. He removed his hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes as he cleaned the wound he made, his own softening slightly.

“This was necessary. Very necessary. Trust me.”

“Necessary? You were cutting me open, Dean!” she stated, her voice coming out slightly hoarse.

“I don't like people looking at what's mine. Now people are going to know not to look.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

He smirked as he cleaned and bandaged the wound he made before unlocking the handcuffs and handing her shirt back to her. “You'll see.” His eyes flashed black again.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

It had been weeks since Aline's night with the demonic version of Dean. Luckily, he had washed her blood off his clothes and the knife and hid the handcuffs before letting the Dean she knew have control again.

_“Was it real?” Dean asked, looking right into Aline's blue eyes._

_She shook her head. “It was just a dream, Dean,” she lied._

_“It sure seemed like it was real.”_

_“It wasn't real.”_

She knew Dean didn't believe her, but she didn't want him to know about that part of him she saw. Right then, she was in the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. The water was running, and the curtain was slightly open. Aline crossed her arms and pulled her shirt over her head. The bandage caught her eye after she dropped her shirt. The half-demon ran her fingers over it before deciding to just take it off. It's probably healed anyway, she thought to herself.

The moment the bandage was off and the now-scarred wound was revealed, her eyes widened in shock as she leaned toward the mirror to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Right above her right breast were two letters, etched permanently into her skin.

DW.

Dean Winchester.


End file.
